


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by BubblyReality



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Nightmare, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyReality/pseuds/BubblyReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking from a nightmare can be pretty unnerving, but what would you do if said nightmare became reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get bursts of inspiration and one-shots are what come out of it.

Nothing is real.

It’s all in my head.

It’s all in His head.

I haven't done anything.

He’s just messing with you.

That twisted mind.

That sick mind.

_You killed them._

He killed them.

I didn't do anything.

There were no screams.

There was no blood.

It was just a bad dream.

_Are you sure?_

Mark woke with a start, a cold sweat settled on his forehead gleaming, reflecting the moon’s rays maneuvering the shade of heavy curtains. Chest heaving out ragged breaths; he sat up, kicking off the sheets that had tangled themselves at his feet. He glanced at the clock resting on the side table. _1:27_ the illuminated numbers read. Mark sighed heavily, drawing his knees to his chest and burying his face in his hands.

Mark sat, slumped, for a long while, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself. _In: 1, 2, 3. Out: 1, 2, 3. In: 1, 2, 3—_ His eyes snapped open when he heard a deep chuckle.

_You’re pathetic._

Another chuckle and Mark lifted his eyes to sweep them around the room. _What the fuck?_ He shook his head, rubbing roughly at his face before uncurling himself and swinging his legs off the bed. Snatching his glasses off the side table, he shoved them onto his face, pushing them up on his nose then hauled himself up and on to the floor.

He raked shaky hands through his disheveled hair as he sauntered to the bathroom. The pressure of eyes weighed on the back of his head as he stepped onto the chilling tile of the bathroom. He shivered from both uneasiness and the frigid floor. His gut clenched from the tension he felt in the small room, thinking about just going back to bed with an extra blanket and burrowing in the warmth and safety.

_Nothing can keep you safe. Not from me._

Mark jumped, letting out a surprised shriek at the intense voice. It was louder than before, echoing off the walls of the chilly room. He quickly flicked the lights on anxiously, eyes wide and fearful. The sudden brightness blinded him momentarily.

_Bad move, buddy._

A smirk could be heard through the dark voice.

Mark blinked rapidly, adjusting his eyes to the light. He looked for a source of the voice, but found nothing. He leaned a hand against the counter, using the other to rub at his forehead with a groan. He glanced up at the mirror before turning to the sink, turning on the cold water, and taking off his glasses. He dipped his hands under the faucet, cupping water and splashing it on his heated face. He sighed into his hands then repeated the action twice more before turning the water off.

He took a deep breath, standing up straight, running his hands through his hair on the way. His eyes were closed and, for a split second, he swore he heard that ungodly chuckling again. He didn’t want to open his eyes, but he also couldn’t stand in the bathroom, eyes closed forever. He breathed in and out shakily. _You’re fine, Mark.  You’re fine._ He dropped his hands from his head, allowing them to hang at his sides. He then slowly opened his eyes to see his reflection. It was a bit blurry for his lack of glasses, but it was him.

Mark replaced his glasses, utterly confused as to what was going on. He took in his surroundings again—nothing out of the ordinary. He turned back to his reflection and jumped with a scream. The thing in the mirror looked like him, but it certainly wasn’t him. Black eyes stared back at Mark with a mischievous, inhuman grin, sharp canines sparkling under the white bathroom light.

Mark stood, frozen, stricken by fear and the reflection laughed darkly, amused. The pale-faced—almost grey—creature leaned closer to the glass dark red irises now visible. Mark’s breath hitched at the close proximity, realizing he too had moved closer. Panic set in as he tried to pull himself back, but found he wouldn’t budge—he _couldn’t_ budge. He was stuck in front of this… _thing_ , not sure how it got there or why it was there in the first place.

The thing held a steady gaze, menacing eyes boring deep into Mark’s horror-filled ones. A grin larger than the last broke out across the thing’s face as his eyes sparked with glee, red glowing brighter.

_You’re not fine, Mark. You’ll never be fine again._


End file.
